


Blame it on Me (Fanvid)

by sevsgirl72



Category: Psych
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that is wrong (and right) with their relationship, Shawn takes all the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on Me (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old video made in February 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or this song (Blame it on Me by the Barenaked Ladies), just having a bit of fun. No money is being made from this video

If the embedded video doesn't work, you can watch ['Blame it on Me' here on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5986KMvW06c)


End file.
